Rise Of The Whirling Tides
by Kushinada Uzumaki
Summary: AU; Fem!Naru. Things can change by the smallest event, like being born five years earlier, or the identity of her maternal grandfather. For Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki this was just the beginning. How will Konoha fair in the coming years when the one who could have been a turning point for their village, was driven out years before? Will the revived Uzushio help Konoha or let them fall?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I have so many stories as it is, but this one has been trying to get out for some time. **

**It's a plot I've wanted to do something with for a long time now. Also, the chapters I promised recently for Hollowed by Thy Life and such are finished, I simply have to type them up as they are currently on paper. I recently had a injury to my left hand - my dog bit me - so i wasn't able to do much the last week and half, much less type well. **

**Anyways, as far as warnings go; this is a Sharingan!Naru story. I've seen a few out there, and I have one story, Ultranumb where Fem!Naru has the Sharingan, but I wanted to do one where it was inherited through one of her parents. Also, for more information I do have a website linked on my profile which is updated as regularly as I can. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rise Of The Whirling Tides. **

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Dark Days. **

October 10th, Midnight, would be the night of Konoha's greatest tragedy, but what should have been the Hokage and his wife's happiest day. The birth of their youngest children, twins, born on October 11th, just barely after Midnight.

It also just happened to be the day after their eldest daughter's fifth birthday.

Alas, it would be only mere moments after Kushina had the twins a masked man would tare the Kyūbi no Yōko from her seal.

It was pure devastation that many looked upon, none more shocked and fearful than the Yondaime's daughter; Mitoko Namikaze-Uzumaki, or Mito as she preferred (Mitoko was too formal in her opinion). Not many even realized the Yondaime Hokage was married, much less had kids.

Mito knew this was for their protection as her father had a lot of enemies, and she'd been born during the Third Shinobi War, when it was at its worst. This was all part of the reason she didn't flaunt the Namikaze name. Her full name was Namikaze-Uzumaki, but she'd always gone by Uzumaki. While her mother had enemies she didn't have as many.

Looking at the large Nine-tailed Fox in the distance, fighting a familiar giant toad. Mito narrowed her azure eyes. She had to do something, she knew her father was there with her mother. Chances were her new siblings had already been born and there as well. They were early, she'd heard her parents throw around the word 'premature'. She knew what that meant, even if she was only five, but she wasn't stupid.

She had to protect them!

"Wait, Mito-chan, it's dangerous!"

She heard her friends voice yell after her. Itachi wouldn't follow her, not when his baby brother needed his protection. Before this attack she'd been left with her godmother, and one of her mother's best friends, Mikoto Uchiha (yes, their names were similar, but that was coincidence. Her mother had wanted to name her in honor of her great-great aunt Mito Senju, but in an original way, so Mitoko was born).

Mito didn't have a lot of training, she was only in the beginning of her first year at the Academy. Despite this she had the Uzumaki stamina, and was fast for her age. Barely anyone really took notice of her as she ran past them, but everything was in chaos. Besides, very few would recognize her for who she was.

The closer she got the more concerned she grew. She wasn't a sensor, but she'd always had a sixth sense of sorts when it came to her family and precious people. After what seemed like forever Mito made it to where her parents were; the twins were on what looked like an alter of sorts.

They were talking, about sealing the Kyūbi into the twins. Eyes wide, Mito shook her thoughts away and ran to her parents.

"No!" she exclaimed.

Minato and Kushina turned quickly at her voice. Completely caught of guard. Pained, Kushina pulled her oldest into a tight hug.

"Mito, what are you doing here?" Minato asked, his voice stern, but obviously concerned.

"I had a bad feeling," she began, looking from her mother to her father. "I had to help protect you all. Daddy, you can't seal the Kyūbi into Menma and Mariko."

Blue and dark violet eyes softened. Mito was always their little protector. Kushina had a fear of spiders, as embarrassing as that was to admit. Instead of Minato killing them for her, it was usually Mito who came to her mother's rescue.

Mito was not only a little mirror image of her mother, but with more unruly-spiky hair than Kushina, bright blue eyes and whisker birthmarks, she was also as much as tomboy as her mother at that age. She had both her parents stubborn wills though.

"We don't have a choice," Minato said regretfully, and Kushina groaned as she kept the Kyūbi down with her chakra chains.

Briefly, Kushina wondered how her daughter had gotten through, or if she'd already been within the vicinity when she'd sent the chains up. Kushina sighed, this was far from the time to be thinking of trivial details.

"Then use me instead, I'm older, and have the same special chakra as Kaa-chan!"

This startled both her parents. While they wanted to outright refuse Mito, they knew she had a point. They couldn't fault her logic, she was an Uzumaki, so being as old as she was wouldn't effect the sealing or her. She was also right, she did have the same special chakra as Kushina, an unique occurrence in itself.

Not long ago they'd been discussing with Hiruzen and Jiraiya about Kushina's successor as the jinchūriki of Kyuubi once she was too old to hold it any longer. Mito had been their first suggestion, but Kushina hadn't thought the need to reseal Kyūbi would come so soon.

"Ahhg, we need to hurry, Minato..." Kushina cringed at the strain she was under.

He sighed and looked towards his daughter.

"Are you sure, Mitoko? This is a big discision."

Mito nodded, her face set in an erry resolve for a five year old.

"Yes," she replied.

Nodding, Minato said, " Kushina, get Menma and Mariko. Mito, lay down, I need to place the seal quickly."

The rest, as they say, is History.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her birthday and the day after were never the same after the Kyūbi attack; after her parents death. They'd died protecting her, though she'd learned from the Sandaime the Shiki Fūjin would have killed her father anyway.

After that day it wasn't easy. Very few knew who she was, as she was kept hidden for most of her life, until the war ended. That was barely two years before the Kyūbi attacked. Even then her father had wanted to slowly reveal his marriage and family to the public. The Sandaime had no choice but to send her to an orphanage with Menma and Mariko.

Mito understood why those who knew couldn't take care of her and the twins. Her godfather had his spy network and was always on the move. It wouldn't be safe or ideal for three small children. Mikoto, her godmother, had two children of her own. Even though Itachi was her age, and rather independent for a five year old, Sasuke was only a few months older than the twins.

There was also how much the Uchiha clan had suffered from the Kyūbi attack to take into consideration. They'd become more isolated than ever before in the aftermath.

Her father's student, Kakashi Hatake, was only fourteen and grieving as well. No, she held no resentment towards the before mentioned people, they did what they could to help her, Menma and Mariko.

The same could not be said for the Villagers after they became aware she was the jinchūriki, if anything things became worse. The orphanage matron was alright at first but within a few days that changed. It had shocked her greatly that the village would spit upon their heroes last wishes.

She wondered if they'd feel the same if her relation to the Yondaime Hokage was more wildly known and not a S-rank secret after the night of the attack.

Currently a few clan heads knew, a couple shinobi, and of course the Sandaime and two of the Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Even they weren't aware of everything hiden in Kushina Uzumaki's past. Only one person alive knew, and that was Mitoko herself.

When she was six, nearly seven, the orphanage kicked her out. She of course took her brother and sister with her, she'd be damned before she left them behind. Menma and Mariko were mostly left alone, but still hated as if they were part of the Kyūbi as well. There were some really stupid theories as to where the twins came from as they all bore the Uzumaki name.

At first the Hokage set them up in an apartment, but since she still had the Academy to finish things became complicated. Menma and Mari were hardly two, they couldn't stay alone. Thankfully by this time things had settled a bit in the village and Mikoto could watch them in the Uchiha compound when she was at the Academy. If not Mikoto, than the Hokage or a genin team.

It took her a while to convince the Hokage to allow her to return home. To the home she and her parents lived in, in the Namikaze compound. After years and multiple assassination attempts he agreed, but she and the twins continued to have an ANBU guard.

As the years passed, Mito became even more sickened by Konoha's behavior towards her and her family. At eight years old she'd nearly had enough. Not only did the Academy try to sabotage her training (they'd already prevented her from graduating with Itachi at six), but she barely had a friend. Friends she once had in class before the Kyūbi attack had kept away from her, most on orders of their parents.

What upset her the most was how Menma and Mariko were treated. They were treated nearly as bad as Mito for simply being her siblings. She by no means wanted to sound whinny, but Konoha felt more like a prison, or hell, than the home it once had been.

On October 10th, the first day of the Kyūbi festival, something happened that made Mito's mind up for her. Her siblings were cornered by drunks and used against her. She'd done her best to protect them from the beating, but she knew what had to be done. It was time to leave Konoha.

All it took was one attack on her siblings, and an activated Sharingan, to show her Konoha wouldn't change. She was tired of trying to get them to.

With her newly activated bloodline, received from her mother's side of the family, Mito took her brother and sister home, packed and left the same night; the anniversary of her parents deaths and the twins' third birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rise Of The Whirling Tides. **

**Chapter 2: History Is Written By The Victors. **

They say History is written by the victors, this is truth, Mito knew that for a fact.

When she was little, so young she barely remembered, her mother would tell her of the founding of Konohagakure. Of the two clans, Uchiha and Senju, and how the Shodaime Hokage would later fight his friend, Madara Uchiha at the now dubbed Valley of The End.

History says that Hashirama killed Madara, but Mitoko knew better. She knew because her mother would tell her of how Madara survived, and later found his way to Uzu no Kuni. That the former clan head would meet a beautiful redheaded woman with light amethyst eyes; Hotaru Uzumaki.

Years later the two would have a daughter, Hotaru's clan keeping the identity of her husband a secret. Hotaru being the clan head after her father's death years before. It wasn't until Mito was nearly five her mother told her the name of Hotaru Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha's daughter, born rather late in both Hotaru and Madara's lifetime.

Kushina Uchiha-Uzumaki, known by most as simply Kushina Uzumaki. It was only after Mito returned to the Namikaze compound she found out the rest of the story. Along with a large war fan, and scythe, Mito had also found a journal, more recent than the rest, behind seals set up by her mother in what was once a hiden room.

There were other things as well but the journal was more important at the time. It was written by Madara himself, and sent to his daughter in Konoha before his death, sometime during or after the Third Shinobi War. The journal told of how he met Hotaru, and how slowly they fell in love. How an Uchiha in love was a dangerous thing.

She didn't understand at first what her grandfather meant, but soon understood. Towards the middle of the journal Madara talked of the invasion on Uzu no Kuni, Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan itself. He'd been away at the time, and returned as quickly as he could to help prevent the attack. He'd made it back, but it was already too late. There was not one survivor, not even of the enemies.

The seal around Uzushio, activated by the spilt blood of the last Uzumaki in Uzushio, had activated, annihilating everyone left in the village (those left in Uzushio were Shinobi fighting to protect their home, and give those sent with a few shinobi to get off Uzu no Kuni, mostly civilians, a fighting chance). It was a last resort seal, used to keep Uzushio from being pillaged.

Mito read how her grandfather found her grandmother, a sword through her heart, though she'd taken a dozen ninja with her it seemed. Madara was in a rage, grief stricken. Entries were sparse after he left Uzu no Kuni, but when he continued he talked of peace. That he hoped Kushina understood the lengths he'd have to go to accomplish his goals and that he didn't want to have to face her in a fight should one break out.

After that she found some scrolls with details or the Uchiha clan, and the Sharingan. Mito knew her mother had the Sharingan as well, though she'd only seen it once or twice. Kushina didn't use it often, and when she did she had to be careful. She didn't want anyone to know she was a Uchiha as well.

What Mito hadn't known about the clan was the fact the Uchiha and Senju were both direct descendant of the Rikudō Sennin. One of the many scrolls, this one written by her grandfather, told how the two brothers started their own clans, but they were still only one person.

So, they did a blood ritual that changed the DNA of a selected number of people, allowing them to create their clans. The Uchiha and the Senju. Later the brother's would dub their line the Elite, or Pureblooded of the clans.

The only true differences between the two lines of Uchiha was a Pureblood Uchiha could awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan by training and similar circumstances to the Sharingan. This was good news for Mito, she didn't want to have to resort to killing the one closest to her heart for power of all things. Unfortunately, power was what she needed in order to protect her siblings.

Though she and her mother had activated the Sharingan, chances were a little less than fifty-fifty Menma and Mariko would. After all, not all Uchiha had the Sharingan, but time would tell. After leaving Konoha, and out witting the ANBU sent out to look for her and the twins the next day, she'd decided they'd head towards Mizu no Kuni.

Said country was currently in the middle of a civil war, and the least likely place Konoha would think that they'd run to. Two weeks later she found herself in the remains of Uzushiogakure.

Kushina had been the heiress of the clan, with her cousin, Ayane, acting in her place after Mito Senju asked for her in Konoha. Ayane fell with most the Uzumaki clan, but there had been a few survivors. Unfortunately most of those sent out of Uzushio before the attack had been attacked by enemy ninja, only a few dozen out of a bit over a hundred had survived.

For once, Mito felt a home within the walls of Uzushio and what remained of the Uzumaki compound. Even in the ruins of a once great village.

"Nee-chan, what are we gonna do now?" Mariko asked, her words running a bit together, being only three.

"Yeah, we're all alone here, dattebayo!" Menma said, maybe more excitedly than should be normal for their situation.

Looking around what she knew to be the remains of the Uzukage tower, Mito smiled softly at the orange and blond haired twins. They were only three but already they looked so much like their parents.

Mariko had shoulder length bright orange hair, she assumed was a result of her father's blond hair mixing with their mother's red. Unlike Mito she looked a little more like a female Minato, but with straight hair and a few features, such as her dark violet eyes, nose, eye and mouth shape being from their mother.

Menma, on the other hand, was a mirror image of their father. Blonde spiky hair, features – bare a few such as eye shape. His eyes were also the same violet as their mother, and his older twin sister. Mito had a feeling they'd grow to resemble them even more, Menma more so than Mariko.

"We will rebuild," she began, and idea forming in her mind, "We'll reclaim our heritage, and create a village of true peace."

The Rise of Uzushiogakure no Sato had begun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Being only eight at the time, Mitoko handled everything with a level head and knowledge that would lead anyone to call her a prodigy.

Personally, Mito didn't like the term, it was given out far too easily in recent years. She'd noticed this while in the Konoha Academy. There were few true prodigies, her best friend, Itachi to name one.

With the help of the Kage Bunshin, something she'd found not only in the mass library of the Uzumaki clan, hiden by a vast sealing array that only an Uzumaki could breach, but in the Namikaze compound in her father's study as well.

The point was it allowed her to work on cleaning up the village quicker than she could have without it.

Some months after settling in Uzushio she traveled to Nami no Kuni and met a man that had agreed to help rebuild the lands for a fair price. The Uzumaki had been nobility, and obviously a wealthy clan. The Namikaze were also by no means poor.

Over the first year construction occurred things began to come together, and she knew before long she'd need to go to the Fire Daimyō in order to claim her right as ruler of Uzu no Kuni.

She possessed the deed, as her mother had, but she needed to be recognized by another daimyō. She needed to be seen as a Kunoichi of Uzushio as well, and the daimyō's support. The Fire Daimyō was her best bet since he'd been close to her grandmother and last clan head of the Uzumaki.

He was also on good terms with her parents, having respected both for various reasons. After she told him her story, she had little doubt he'd help her by granting her status as a Shinobi and all that came with it, of a rebuilding Uzushiogakure of course.

One of the main reasons she needed this was because she was born in Fire Country, and was still considered a child at nine, and needed to either be emancipated or get the same effect through becoming a ninja. To her surprise her trip to Hi no Kuni and the Fire Daimyō was simpler than she'd thought it would be.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaito Akasawa, daimyo of the land of fire had heard his fair share of stories. Some a complete cry of a sob story heard a million times.

Despite the nature he put out in his old age, he wasn't quite as senile or easily fooled as he put on. He wasn't the same militaristic man he'd been in his youth though. Yet in all his years he'd never heard a tale quite like this.

When one of his guards had told him a child was here to see him, why it had sounded absurd, but that quickly changed when the child claimed to be an Uzumaki. He was under the impression the once great clan was all gone, especially Hotaru's line.

He and Hotaru Uzumaki, the last clan head, had been friends since childhood, despite living a country apart.

As far as he'd known the last Uzumaki had been Hotaru's beloved daughter, Kushina. She had died though, roughly four years...almost five years he believed, ago during the Kyūbi attack on Konoha. As far as he'd known she'd died heir-less.

The moment the child entered the room he knew he was wrong. The girl, no older than ten, and barely 4'7, was the spitting image of Hotaru and Kushina, who had both resembled each other quite a bit. The biggest difference was the way her red hair spiked as it fell down her back and around her face, nearly obscuring one blue eye from view (the right eye).

Unlike Hotaru or Kushina she wore no hair clips of any kind. Her eyes were also a bright blue opposed to the dark violet or light amethyst of her mother and grandmother.

She wore a pure black kimono blouse with elbow length sleeves, a brilliant dark orange obi tied tightly around her waist. A black skirt and spandex shorts under it. She wore standard shinobi sandals, and a long dark red cloak with a Uzumaki spiral clasp at the neck, the hood down, and when she took the cloak off he noticed the white Uzumaki spiral and clan symbol on the right shoulder of her blouse.

"Thank you for seeing me, Akasawa-dono." She bowed deeply.

"You claim to be an Uzumaki," he stated, cutting right to the chase. "I'd like to know how and exactly why you're here."

"My name is Mitoko Uzumaki, but you may call me Mito, it's my preferred name. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and my father was..."

"Minato Namikaze...yes, you resemble him," the daimyō interrupted. "You have his eyes."

Mito nodded.

"Yes. As for why I am here, it's to do with clan business. Until a year and half ago I lived in Konoha, before leaving one night after an incident. Knowing my heritage I decided after a week to head to my mother's homelands. Arriving there it didn't take me long to decide what I wanted to do."

Mito looked at the daimyō determinedly.

"I wish to revive Uzushiogakure no Sato and Uzu no Kuni in the process. I have the funds more or less as I took everything of the Namikaze clan with me when I left Konoha, and of the Uzumaki as well. Added to the fact there was quite a bit hidden in the Uzumaki compound. What I need is support. I know one does not become daimyō or Uzukage overnight. I need to be recognized as a Shinobi and adult, as I am only nine now. I will be honest, I figured you were my best option given your past with my parents and clan."

Kaito took in every word the girl said, and he could see how she'd inherited both her parents intelligence and will to finish something once she set her mind to it. The idea of rebuilding Uzu no Kuni and the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides was a promising notion. Yet her age did pose a challenge. What troubled him most was her mention of Konoha.

Why would the heiress to two great clans leave? He knew things had been hectic since the Kyūbi attack but he figured Konoha would treat the heiress of the Yondaime and his wife as royalty.

"Before we discuss more about Uzu no Kuni, I first ask...why exactly did you leave Konohagakure? For that matter, why was I not aware of your existence? Tale of you should have reached far and wide, with who your parents are."

Mito sighed, she knew she'd have to explain this, and that it would better her chances, but it didn't mean she wanted to talk of it.

"That's a complicated story, Akasawa-dono," began Mito, "As you know nearly five years ago the Kyūbi no Yōko attacked..."

Mito explained how she'd been five at the time and gone off in search of her parents. When she'd arrived her father was talking about sealing the Bijū into her newborn brother and sister (a shock for the Fire Lord, who had assumed Mito to be an only child).

She told him how she convinced her father to use her as the Jinchūriki instead, sparing her siblings. How her parents died to save her. That she'd gone to an orphanage afterward and how everyone reacted to the knowledge she was the new jinchūriki. Kaito knew Kushina had been the last Jinchūriki, and Senju Mito before her, all of them Uzumaki.

He was more and more disgusted by the tale Mitoko told. Of abuse, emotional and sometimes physical, by the village. Of how they only saw her as the fox reincarnated, and the assassination attempts foiled only by ANBU, sometimes at the last second. She spoke of her education, and how it was sabotaged along with her social life.

He was tempted to march down to Konoha and demand why they were acting in such despicable ways. He wondered what exactly Sarutobi was playing at.

Finally she told him of the night she'd left with her siblings. October 10th, her birthday, and how she'd taken a particularly bad beating in order to protect her brother and sister, used in order to get to her. Wanting as much trust as she could get she told him of her Sharingan awakening in the aftermath.

She explained that her maternal grandfather was a wayward Uchiha, but left out exactly who. In all honesty, Kaito had known Hotaru married an Uchiha, but she'd never told him who he was, and he'd never met him in person. He'd always had an idea of who Hotaru's mysterious husband was, but never really bothered to get a definite answer.

"I see, this is grave news," he said, his voice showing just how little he thought of Konoha's recent actions. Mito was caught of guard by just how upset the Fire Daimyo truly was.

The Fire Daimyō could understand, somewhat, why the majority of the civilians might react in such ways. At least till one explained the concept of fūinjutsu and a container and their Bijū. The Shinobi, though, should have known better. The daimyō was no ninja and he could tell the jail from the jailer.

On one hand he understood why she left, on the other he knew what loosing their jinchūriki may do to Hi no Kuni and Konoha. Yet, he could not force her to return. Well, he could, seeing as she was born in Fire Country and wasn't yet a Shinobi, but he would not. Mito's parents had saved his son's life once, and he felt he owed it to them to help their daughter with her request.

There was also more good that could come of Uzushio's revival than bad.

"I will help you revive Uzushiogakure in anyway I can. I will also acknowledge you as a shinobi and daimyō, if you agree to two years training here. My Fire Guardians will help you train and my daughter shall teach you how to act as a daimyō and lady of such standing."

"My siblings, I don't feel conformable leaving my brother and sister in Uzushio for two years with just construction teams there."

The Fire Lord nodded. "You may bring them along, of course. They are about five now, I assume?"

"Four, they'll be five in October, on the eleventh," she answered.

"They can sit in on your lessons with Kumiko than, maybe begin to learn a little of the ninja arts when you think they're ready. I will send some of my own workers to Uzushio with you in order to speed up rebuilding as well. In a few years, after you're settled in, we'll discuss alliances and such things between our two nations."

"Thank you, Akasawa-dono," said Mito respectably.

"Please, Mito-hime, you can call me Kaito."

Mito nodded hesitantly before speaking, "If you insist...Kaito-dono."

He chuckled, smiling slightly.

"Close enough."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mito had returned to Uzushio long enough to explain everything, packed a bag and a few scrolls to study over the next two years – including but not limited to, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu and even a few Genjutsu that had belonged to her mother's personal collection of jutsu.

There weren't many if any in the Uzumaki library, but that wasn't surprising, they rarely used Genjutsu, focusing mainly on the other mentioned skills. Her chakra control had always been difficult for her, but after the sealing it just got worse. She would now spend hours working on chakra control, it helped that she'd had a pretty good grasp on it before Kyūbi was sealed.

She'd never be able to match someone like Tsunade, though she try her hardest to get as close as she could. Genjutsu was something that could prove to be invaluable someday and she'd always had a interest in it, much to her parents surprise.

Neither of them had used much genjutsu, her mother knowing the most when it came to the Illusionary arts – though those tended to be done with her Sharingan.

Menma and Mariko were excited to be seeing part of Hi no Kuni they'd never seen before, and get to learn certain things with her. She learned quickly why the Fire Guardians were some of the best ninja or monks around. There was one that surprised her, though, and it took the Fire Daimyō's order so that her location wasn't leaked back to Konoha.

Asuma Sarutobi. Once he'd heard her story he agreed, though hesitantly at first, to keep it from his father. He was a great help as well, when it came to elemental chakra training.

Mito had a very high affinity for wind, lightning and a secondary (lesser, but still potent) affinity for fire. Being young she could gain more affinities if she trained hard enough with the remaining two, but already having three affinities the chances of this were less than ten percent.

That didn't mean she couldn't still use them, but she soon learned that while she could do some water jutsu, earth wasn't something she could accomplish. She'd tried, but even the lower level jutsu gave her less than a dirt cloud.

Hardly a surprise, it was unheard of that someone had more than two natural affinities, and another learned through hard work. Few in history were ever known to have all five or be able to use all five elements, even without an affinity. Mito had a feeling that the only reason she was able to use water jutsu as well as she did without a an affinity was because of Kyūbi.

Over the year that focused mainly on ninja training, with the aid of Kage Bunshin, the Fire Guardians had told her she was high chūnin to low jōnin level, she only lacked the experience. The hardest part of the second year was Kumiko's training. How to be a lady and daimyō 101.

She hated the Kunoichi lessons in the Academy, but that was nothing compared to Kumiko's lessons. Before she knew it two years were up, but she'd never forget the experiences.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 ½ YEARS INTO TRAINING: **

Mitoko liked how quiet the wilderness was at times, yet at the same time silence drove Mito up the wall. Mito was no longer the same nine (nearly ten) year old.

She was now 11 ½ years old, 4'8 (reasonable for her age)and he hair was longer at waist length. She still wore the same clothes as before, though she obviously didn't wear the traveling cloak unless traveling long distances and needing something to keep her identity hiden.

She was currently in a forest, close to the Fire Daimyō's castle, and doing complex katas on top of a river, it almost looked as if she was dancing. The katas were a mix of her family styles.

She'd been learning them for some time now, even before she'd left Konoha, but was just now learning to create her own style by blending the three together. When she was finished she was sure it would be graceful and deadly.

Her attention focused completely on her task, Mito never noticed the boy entering the clearing. He wore a dark green long sleeved shirt – similar to the ones jōnin of Konoha wore – black fingerless gloves, black pants that were tapped at the ankle, black shinobi sandals, and a pouch at his waist and a weapons holster on his leg.

He couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen, depending on his birthday. He had tanned skin, long black hair feel to just past his shoulders, and kind looking dark aqua green eyes, which were probably his best feature. As they stood out against his skin-tone and dark hair color.

He was stunned silent by the pretty girl, maybe two or three years younger than him, looking as if she were almost dancing atop the water.

She wasn't extremely tall, only about 4'8, and she had long flowing hair which spiked in certain places but was otherwise straight. Her skin was lighter than his own tanned skin but not pale; sun-kissed was probably the best description. From where he stood he couldn't see what color her eyes were, but they appeared to be light.

"Wow..." the boy muttered, loud enough to startle Mito.

The redhead nearly lost complete concentration and fell into the river, if not for her fast reflexes and moving onto land soon after. Mito glared at the dark haired boy, startled by his sudden appearance.

Just who did he think he was, interrupting her training like that? As she looked him over she realized he was probably a shinobi, though she saw no forehead protector. Strangely enough, he looked sort of familiar.

"Who the hell are you, dattebane!?" she half exclaimed and demanded, questioningly. Hands resting on her hips and a slight twitch at her own verbal tick, the same one her mother had.

He at least had the decency to look a bit flustered, she noticed.

"I'm sorry, I was just passing by," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Mito snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who was frightened?"

The boy smiled slightly. This girl was definitely interesting, and pretty, he'd never seen such a shade of red hair before. He flushed slightly at his own thoughts, not sure were exactly they'd come from.

"I'm Hiroki," he said, and Mito looked at him and nodded.

She replied shortly, "Mito."

Hiroki smiled wider, and couldn't help but think of the irony of the redheads name.

Nonetheless, this would be the first of many meetings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise Of The Whirling Tides. **

**Chapter 3: Rising Tides. **

**1 YEAR INTO TRAINING:**

**Fire Daimyō's Palace;**

"Back straighter, Mito-chan, those books can't move an inch," a regal sounding voice echoed through what appeared to be a ballroom of sorts.

Kumiko Akasawa was the daimyō and his wife's youngest daughter, the youngest child of three. She had long straight hime-cut black hair with a distinct purple tint to it, and large milk chocolate colored eyes. She wore a traditional dress and kimono in white, purple, red and orange.

Her hands were folded in front of her as she stood, watching her student balance a stack of books on her head. She too was dressed in a formal kimono and dress, but the colors were white, blue gold and orange, but still very similar and much more difficult to navigate the books while dressed in it.

That was the reason behind the task, if she was dressed in her usual shinobi attire she wouldn't be pushed. Not that it would be easy either way... as Mito was learning currently.

Mito groaned as she stumbled once again over her kimono, barely keeping her balance properly. Personally she was surprised these sort of formal kimono's were made for a girl her age, but she figured it was a noble thing. She remembered back in the Academy the girls would gush over the idea of marrying into a noble family like the daimyō's, but the had no idea what they were really asking for.

Kumiko-sensei was a slave driver, a kind woman, maybe a little vain as she put a lot of effort into her appearance even if she had a classical beauty, natural and only enhanced by the work she put into her appearance.

Mito wasn't the least bit vain, she was a Kunoichi first, and while she wouldn't let her appearance waste away she wouldn't spend hours a day making sure it was in top perfection.

The things Kumiko taught her though did help though, especially if she was ever in the situation where she was expected to show up in very formal attire or make a good impression as ruler of her country. At least that was what Kumiko had explained to her when she complained when she was taught to apply make-up and dress in formal wear properly.

This was worse than any Kunoichi class the Academy had. It was more taxing, so many delicate details to remember – don't get her started on tea ceremony, she was so bad at first it almost made Kumiko cry.

"Ahhg, this is pointless!" she exclaimed as the books tipped like dominoes after only one book was jostled, and collided with the floor.

Kumiko chuckled.

"Just wait, the Geisha training is a lot worse," she said and Mito's hair flew behind her as she spun around to face Kumiko from picking up the books.

"Geisha training?"

Kumiko nodded in response.

"Yes, that won't come to later though. After you've gotten this and your tea ceremony down," she said. "I won't lie, this next year will be hell, added on to the fact I know you're still learning from father's Fire Guardians, and training on your own."

Mito flushed a little as she thought of her training and the strange boy she'd met the week before. He was different, but also annoying in a way she couldn't explain. She could already tell she would become good friends with him, and that she'd enjoy annoying and teasing him in the future.

"Right, but isn't Geisha training a bit...um..." Mito didn't know how to word it, but Kumiko seemed to understand as she smiled knowingly.

"Controversial for someone of your standing?" she inquired, and Mito nodded. "Some might believe so, but in all honesty these lessons will come in handy one day."

Mito nodded in understanding and she could understand that.

"Good, then lets begin again."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 1/2 YEARS INTO TRAINING;**

**RIVER SIDE:**

It was like any other day, and quite a few days, Hiroki, the dark haired boy who she couldn't help but think looked familiar, found her by the river training. It had been many months since they'd first met.

Hiroki reminded her a little of Itachi, the only one other than Shisui, some Uchiha, the Sandaime, and Kakashi that she even missed in Konoha. At the same time the two were polar opposites, other than hair color. Nonetheless, Hiroki became her friend, no matter how much he annoyed her.

She told him how she currently lived with the Fire Daimyō, training to become a ninja. How she no longer belonged to Hi no Kuni as a citizen, that she was training to rule her own country as daimyō. She never went into great detail about any of this. Mito had trust issues but as the weeks passed that eroded as well.

She began to truly trust Hiroki, he was her best friend, the only one she had as she no longer had any contact with Itachi or Shisui.

Over the time they spared together, or spent talking, she began to notice a symbol that he wore on a forehead protector which was tied over his upper arm. It looked familiar but she wasn't sure where she'd seen it before. He told her it was his clan symbol. He also told her that while he was a trained ninja he currently didn't belong to a village since he traveled with his mother.

As stated before they usually would spar when they met up, but they were nearly evenly matched. Though, she'd need her Sharingan to even things out, maybe get the upper hand, but she didn't want it getting out that she the bloodline. Not yet at least.

Mito grinned as she jumped back to her feet, wiping the blood from her chin. She was good in Taijutsu, but she would admit, if only to herself, that Hiroki had a mastery above her own. That might have been because she was still learning herself.

"You dance well, Hiro, how about we stop holding back?"

Hiroki seemed to blink in either surprise or confusion before he grinned lightly, and nodded. His mother had told him not to reveal his bloodline, unless she knew them personally, but he knew Mito. He also had some suspicions on her clan. She was his best friend, growing up on the road with his mother and cousin didn't give him much interaction with those his own age, or close to it. It was actually unusual his mother had stopped in the area for so long. Not that he was complaining.

"You sure about that?" he asked, his only reply was a three tomoe Sharingan glaring back at him. "So, you are an Uchiha?"

Mito smirked, before speaking in a almost playful tone, "Uzumaki..."

Hiroki's eyes widened at the familiar name. His great-grandmother Mito Senju had been an Uzumaki.

"What?"

"I'm an Uzumaki, my mother's clan name, but her father was an Uchiha... now, you ready Senju?" she asked, smirking.

"You know?" Hiro asked, and Mito nodded, falling into a starter stance of the Uchiha clan style – feeling a bit of morbid humor coming on. Considering the Senju and Uchiha history with each other.

"Just recently," she admitted. "Your clan symbol...i knew it was familiar but didn't know from where. Finally I found it, I was surprised since Tsunade of the Sannin is supposed to be the last Senju, but this changes nothing. You still piss me off, Senju or not."

Hiroki gave a full blown grin, fell into a stance and it was sudden that both charged each other. Landing a hit in straight up Taijutsu proved to be difficult. One thing about Mito's Taijutsu was that it was unpredictable.

She knew three different styles from the different sides of her family. The Namikaze, Uzumaki and the Uchiha style. She randomly switched up the style she used, in the beginning it was because she hadn't mastered any of them yet. Hiroki feared the kind of damage she'd be able to do when she did.

Mito also had the Sharingan, which helped her predict his next move. One thing he had on his side was speed, and a better mastery of Taijutsu. He was faster, and a bit stronger than her, the latter could be chalked up to gender – not that he thought females were any weaker than males, it was simply logic with how much more petite Mito was compared to him even at their age.

But, what Mito lacked in speed she made up for in stamina, reflexes, and flexibility. This was not to say she was slow, no she was just a little slower than him. Still for every three hits he was able to land, Mito landed two on him.

"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)."

His arm turned to wood and shot out toward her and her eyes widened before she used a Shunshin to barely avoid the continuous attempt the wood made to capture her.

She was surprised, she knew he was a Senju, but the Mokuton. It was a Bloodline, but out of every Senju only Hashirama had been able use Mokuton.

"Mokuton..." She sounded awed even if she hadn't wanted to. She used Shunshin again, more than once to confuse Hiroki before weaving hand seals at an impressive speed.

"Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)," Mito said, and spat out a series of fireballs at the Senju.

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)!" Hiroki called quickly, and the fireballs scorched the wood dome shielding him.

He turned sharply, a kunai catching the sharp blade of a three pronged kunai before it cut into the side of his throat.

"A clone..." he muttered, knowing Mito could utilize the Shadow Clone better than anyone he'd come across. Even his mother could only use it for three or four clones at a time. His eyes widened though as he saw the spinning Sharingan eyes. "No...genjutsu."

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!"

Water crashed into Hiroki, shooting him back into the river, but doing little more than damaging his pride or ego. Mito had made the water jutsu just strong enough for this, which was a good show of how far she'd come with her chakra control. Mito laughed as he, now a drowned rat in appearance, climbed from the river. He almost seemed to pout.

Mito deactivated her Sharingan and smiled.

She knew that was one of a few wins against her friend, but she'd lost as many spars as she'd won. The same could be said for him. If she hadn't of used that genjutsu to distract him and sneak around she probably wouldn't have lasted much longer against his Mokuton – something she had no experience fighting against.

"Good fight," Hiroki said, trying to ring as much water from his shirt as he could. "When did you cast that Genjutsu?"

"When I was about to fire that Katon. You got caught in it then, I'm not the greatest at genjutsu yet, even with my Sharingan, but I'm determined to train my chakra control if it kill me and become more than proficient in it," Mito told him.

She flushed a bit as she looked away to gaze at the sun which was beginning to lower in the sky. She always found herself saying more than she'd intended when she talked with Hiro, though she didn't know why.

Shaking her head, and running a hand through her long hair, Mito straightened out her clothes. She'd begun to wear a white kimono blouse which was similar to something her mother wore as a genin but didn't have the dark embroidering along the collar, sleeves, or the ends of the blouse.

Over the blouse she wore a dark red top, which was actually material similar to a breastplate, and a bright orange-red sash around her waist. To finish the look she wore a black skirt, short black shorts under it, stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Suddenly, both heard a woman's voice calling out to Hiroki. Hiroki's eyes widened, obviously recognizing the voice.

"My mother," he said and Mito looked at him shocked.

She couldn't allow someone still connected to Konoha, no matter how distant, to see her. Tsunade may not have seen her in person for a long time, if ever, but she looked too much like her mother to not be recognized.

"I can't be seen, Hiro," she muttered, pulling a face mask-hood combo from her hip pouch.

It fit over her head, covering her face and the top of her head, leaving only her eyes in view. Her long red hair having been pulled into a low ponytail trailed down to just past her hips, but she quickly forced it down her blouse.

Hiroki understood why she couldn't be seen. From what he understood she had left her village at eight, and for a year lived in the lands of her mother's clan. She was only in Fire Country because of a deal with the daimyō. If his mother knew who she was things could get complicated. He could guess the village she'd left at eight was Konoha.

He didn't know why she'd left exactly, but he knew she had her reasons. Silently he watched as she jumped into a high tree, and used a genjutsu to disappear, though Hiroki knew she was still in the tree, even if he couldn't currently see her.

"Hiroki, what have you been doing?"

Turning around the dark haired boy grinned sheepishly at his mother. Tsunade Senju didn't look older than mid to late twenties but he knew that was simply a unconsciously keep up genjutsu she used. Mid-back length light blonde hair in low pony-tails. Hazel eyes, and a diamond mark on her forehead.

She stood with her hands on her hips. Facially it was easy to see the family resemblance between Hiroki and his mother, though from pictures he knew he was almost a mirror image of his great-grandfather, Hashirama.

His eyes though were his fathers, in shape and color; a dark aqua green. His skin tone was also lighter, like his mothers. He had inherited his black hair through both his parents, a recessive gene from his grandfather and aunt (his father's sister, and Shizune's mother).

"Just training Kaa-chan," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I lost track of time."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She could tell when her son was lying. A shinobi he may be, but he was a bad liar, unless in certain situations. Those were rare though. She sighed, she had difficulties calling her son out on things.

She noticed recently that he disappeared for hours, when he returned looking as if he'd ran a marathon he'd play it off as training. While she had little doubt he was training she doubted it was by himself.

Hiroki had taken greatly after her side of the family, though with the exception of Dan, the Katō family mostly had dark hair as well. Shizune for example had dark hair from her mother, Dan's sister, but the older Hiro got the more he began looking like her grandfather, Hashirama Senju. There were differences but at first glance it was like seeing a ghost.

His skin was a few shades lighter, just a little darker than her own peach tone. His chin was a bit rounder, like her own, and he lacked the tear troughs at his eyes, as small as they had been on her grandfather. The biggest difference was the shape of his eyes and the color, they were Dan's eyes, the same shape, color and intensity.

Still, it was rather eery how he could nearly pass for her grandfather's twin. Their attitudes were even similar. Looking around at the Damage done, there was evidence of a intense battle and though it was possible he used a clone, being skilled in multiple types of clones, it was also unlikely.

Evidence of Mokuton, water and fire release ninjutsu having been used, along with damage done through taijutsu told her this. It just didn't add up to his story, but Tsunade nodded anyway.

It wasn't out of the question he'd made a friend with someone trained as a ninja. Though she hoped with all the traveling around he didn't get too attached. As it was after they saw the Fire Lord they were leaving for Konoha.

She'd sworn never to return but she knew her son had always wanted to be a Shinobi, and loved the stories of Konoha when he was younger. Now that he was nearing fourteen she felt she had stalled as long as she could.

After he was settled in and gained his headband she'd return to traveling. At least for a while, right now she just couldn't stay in Konoha, couldn't watch as her son wore the headband of the hidden leaf village as Dan once did. The memories would be too much, but she would return someday, she just wasn't sure when.

"Alright," she muttered. "We should go soon, we have to see the Fire Daimyō tomorrow before we leave."

Hiroki sighed, took one glance back at the general area of where Mito was and nodded, following after his mother.

Mito watched from the tree and groaned at her luck. If Tsunade was going to be at the castle tomorrow than she needed to prepare herself and the twins. No one could know where the last known Uzumaki were.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I believe you already know of the Slug Princess arriving here for lunch today," Akasawa-dono said, as he, his family, and the three Uzumaki sat for breakfast.

Akasawa was aware of who his temporary ward trained with nearly every day. At first he'd been surprised, and then amused.

"Yes, I'll remain in my room unless necessary. Otherwise I'll cover my features with a mask and hood," replied Mito.

"That is acceptable."

"Aneki, what does Daimyō-jiji mean?" Menma asked, and Mito looked at her little brother with a wide smile.

"Tsunade Senju, the Slug Sannin of Konoha. She, her apprentice, and son will be coming to the castle today."

The twins' eyes widened at the mention of the leaf village.

"We...we won't have to go back..." Mariko trailed off, her voice trembling and eyes watering.

Mito's eyes softened, and she shook her head.

"No, of course not. Even if Tsunade saw us and knows who we are, Akasawa-dono has already signed the papers to make us citizens of Uzu no Kuni. Konoha can't force us to do anything any longer, if we are found."

She didn't bother mentioning that it would still complicate things if Konoha did know where they were. Until they were able to bring life back to Uzushio at any rate. Still, she didn't need ninja searching for them, she didn't think she'd be a match for a group of ANBU quite yet, a couple jōnin would be pushing it currently.

She knew her brother and sister were smart enough, even at their young age to realize this, somewhat.

"Very true," Akasawa began, nodding. "Unfortunately it may still complicate matters if found, as your sister is still finishing her training to be a good daimyō and Kage of Uzushio. It would be best the less people know."

Menma and Mari nodded, and swore to stay in their rooms and out of sight until the Slug Sannin was gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a month later that her two years of training ended (in June), but she stayed at the castle for a few more months, until after her and the twins' birthday – her twelfth and their seventh.

The Fire Guardians and Kumiko had taught her everything they could, but she now needed experience, though she would by no means stop training. She believed there was still so much she could learn.

She would also have to help train the twins, while they knew some from watching and joining in on some of her training sessions over the last two years, still had a long way to go. There was also Uzushiogakure.

She may spend the next decade getting Uzushio back up to standards, but there were already those who had heard of Uzu no Kuni's new ruler, and it's welcoming of new citizens. Most were coming from water country, not surprising with their current civil war going on.

As the three Uzumaki left for Uzushiogakure, Mito smiled.

She was going home.


End file.
